saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sound (EUO)
Sound is an augmented Element and a form of Elemental Bending in Endless Utopia Online. It is the enhanced form of Wind. Background Overview Since Sound is an augmented form of Wind, it's a prerequisite to have learned and have a decent control over the Prime Element. One learns to control sound through one's voice or by clapping, which generally are the two main weapons for a sound user. In physics, sound is a vibration which typically propagates as an audible wave pressure through a transmission medium, which typically is air. Therefore, the power of the attacks is dependant on the frequency and the intensity used. Frequency is measured in Hertz, while intensity is measured in Decibels. It can be used to increase the volume of one's voice, giving the ability to generate incredibly loud and high-pitched sounds. This can cause the opponent's ears to bleed or even leave a player deaf. Most attacks are able to affect the sense of hearing, and therefore, the opponent's equilibrium, causing great pain, disorientation, vertigo, and even nausea. At the same time, Infrasound, or low-frequency sound, can cause severe damage to the internal body. This is incredibly effective for a sneak attack. Lastly, ultrasound can be used a sonar. Other uses of sound include absorbing soundwaves, seemingly creating a field of silence, or intensify soundwaves enough to make them audible for the human hearing. It can also be used to copy other sounds. The most practical means to propagate sound is air. However, master sound users can use a liquid and even a solid. However, the speed of the attacks will be decreased by this mediums. In conclusion, Sound is a quite versatile element on a user with enough expertise. The strength of sound is also dependant on how the user focuses the attack. If an attack is condensed and travels forward instead of in a radius, the attack will be more powerful and travel further distances, but it will affect fewer people. Instead, if the attack is not focused to a certain direction, it will affect a bigger number of people, but loose range and power. Considering that 110 decibels is the level where humans typically start feeling pain, a sound-user starts by focusing the soundwave forward. Considering the speed at which the sound moves, Sound is an incredibly fast element, only surpassed by Light and Lightning. Unlike the latter two, however, Sound attacks can reach a speed closer to the speed. Light and Lightning attacks cannot reach speeds as close to the speed of light. Strengths *'Attacks almost impossible to avoid': considering the medium sound moves, attacks are difficult to avoid, leaving blocking them as the best defensive strategy. This is unless the attack is condensed forward, on which case the attack is possible to be avoided. Weaknesses *'Sound Insulators': sound cannot travel in solids or liqids. Therefore, Water, Earth, Metal and Stone have a defensive advantage against Sound. *'Vacuums': sound mostly travels through air, and therefore, it cannot travel through emptiness. Techniques *Canary Cry Trivia Category:Element (EUO) Category:EUO